


【翻譯】自定義

by SeijiShun



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Winter Soldier有自己的想法, 不是完全的Steve厭惡劇情, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 心智控制, 情感操縱, 無關復仇者聯盟: 無限之戰, 美國隊長:內戰後- 劇情分岐, 虐文, 虐文但是有快樂結局, 非Wanda劇情友善
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: 「Bucky，」他對著自己喃喃的說，試著那個名字。「我是Bucky。」那個單字在他嘴裡像是陌生的單字。那句陳述對他來說沒有重量，沒有在他心裡喚起真實感。他之前就說過那些字，去過博物館之後，現在的感覺依然沒有改變。『我是資產』，對他來說比『Bucky Barnes』這個名字還更有意義。「我是資──Bucky，」他說，話語在他嘴裡擅自改變。他又試了一次。「我是資──」資產，「Bucky，我是Bucky。」觸發詞從他腦中消失了，但有其他東西取而代之在原本的位置──一個讓他變得只像Bucky的東西。而他不是Bucky Barnes。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Definition of Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639288) by [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie). 



「這就跟以前一模一樣對吧?」Steve問道。 

Steve給了他那個表情，那個從他在Hydra時認出的，期待從他身上得到想要的答案的表情。跟Steve一起時，Steve會想從他身上得到自己想要的答案──像是一個測試。他從記憶中尋找，試著找出以前跟Steve互動時現在可以幫到他的反應。

他張開嘴，雙眼驚訝得睜大。他還沒準備好，他還不知道要說什麼，他沒打算要開始說話。

「是好事阿。」他說，開口時嘴裡好似被搔癢一般。

Steve輕笑接著拍拍他的肩膀。 

「你一直都比較喜歡未來。」 Steve邊說邊領著他走進總部基地。

他驚訝地眨眼。他還是去觀察了基地──尋找離開的可能路徑和狙擊點──但在Steve轉身跟Sam交談時他回想了剛剛他回應的話語。 

『是好事阿。』他這麼說的，是正確的回覆，但他不是有意這麼說的。現在那段記憶在那裡，最前頭，而且聽起來像是Bucky Barnes會說的話。

他是說出口了。

他緊閉著嘴，他觀察著。

等待。

*

他們在基地裡住下，對於其他人，他們是重新在以前稱作家的地方適應中。Lang和Barton接受了類似居家軟禁的條件後讓他們能跟家人待在一起，所以只剩他在大家已經住了好幾年的基地中漂流。

Steve給他看了臥室──比較像是各種房間的集合體，真的，有廚房和自己的浴室──還遠比他之前住過的兩間公寓相加要大上許多。他承認在立陶宛的那間房間真的很小，但羅馬尼亞的公寓真的挺寬敞的。他從沒有過這麼大的空間，倒也不是說他還記得以前的事。

Steve離開讓他自己探索，所以他在室內四處走走。

這裡沒有監視器。

他弄倒了一個裝飾用花瓶，假裝是意外的樣子，但是沒有任何警報被觸發，沒有人衝進來。他把大部分的碎片收拾乾淨，但留幾片比較細碎的在地上。他會留意剩下的髒亂去觀察有沒有人會趁他不在的時候進來清理──或是檢查。

他被關在這裡，美麗、寬敞的牢籠，但仍然是牢籠，無庸置疑。沒有政府批准的警衛他不被允許離開基地的範圍。他得聽從隊伍的指令，跟隨Steve的領導和簽署讓他們可以回到美國和基地的合約。他以James Barnes的名義簽名，小心翼翼的勾著字母讓它們跟記憶中裡的簽名一樣。

「安頓的還行嗎?」Steve回來時靠著門口問道。

他看了看房間然後點頭。

這是幾十年來他有過最好的牢籠，而他很感激。

Steve不會丟下他一個人，永遠不會拋下他。現在，他記得這些了。Steve在這裡很快樂，比起瓦甘達還是回到自己家的感覺較好，而他自己不需要太多，這些已經十分足夠。

「你想要把沙發推到一起辦睡衣派對嗎?」他問道，話語從嘴裡迸出。他能感覺到嘴裡在發熱，齒間和舌頭都能感受到熱度，他對這個感到陌生。他緊繃著下巴，嚥下口水。

Steve微笑，而他看到笑容時放鬆許多。如果能幫到Steve的話，那些字從哪兒來的很重要嗎? 他依舊可以說出這些話就代表Steve記憶中的Bucky還活在他體內的哪裡，對吧?那些筆記幫助他記下那些記憶，所有在夢中出現的不同和改變，但讀了那些過去的記憶並沒有幫助他知道今天的對話該說些什麼。

閱讀有關Bucky Barnes的事蹟沒有幫他變得像是Bucky Barnes，至少到今天為止都無法。也許是因為現在他跟Steve在一塊兒了也不需要在逃跑了。 

Steve輕笑著婉拒了睡衣派對的邀請，說他想確定Bucky已經不會打呼了再去。

他不知道Bucky有沒有打呼過。他也沒有那段記憶可以確認。他是知道現在他不會打呼，但他沒有這麼跟Steve說。

他滿高興晚上可以獨自一個人的。

他等著然後觀察，假裝睡著但想要知道有沒有人會來攻擊。

或許Tony Stark是幫助剩下的隊伍回到美國。或許Tony Stark是有搖頭說過去的事就讓它過去。或許Tony Stark用銳利的微笑和張開的雙臂歡迎他和其他人回到了基地。

但他沒有放鬆，沒有完全地。他不會怪Tony對他設下陷阱，或是想要傷害他，想要殺了他。這是他能夠理解的。

他殺了Tony的父母。

但沒有人來攻擊。到了黎明開始升起時，他漸漸地從淺眠進入熟睡。 

他夢到Bucky和Bucky的回憶。像是電影被一層紅霧覆蓋在表面一般，那些片刻和對話和想法飛過他的腦海。他在看著以前的他。他幾乎可以感覺到，這個Bucky用手臂抱著Steve直到換成Steve站在一旁盯著Bucky看。

早晨時他驚醒過來。房間安靜無聲，沒有危險。沒有人來攻擊的跡象。

「Bucky，」他對著自己喃喃的說，試著那個名字。「我是Bucky。」

那個單字在他嘴裡像是陌生的單字。那句陳述對他來說沒有重量，沒有在他心裡喚起真實感。他之前就說過那些字，去過博物館之後，現在的感覺依然沒有改變。『我是資產』，對他來說比『Bucky Barnes』這個名字還更有意義。

「我是資──Bucky，」他說，話語在他嘴裡擅自改變。

他又試了一次。

「我是資──」 _資產_ ，「Bucky，我是Bucky。」

他抬高頭接著深呼吸。

瓦甘達的科學家們已經把他記憶中的觸發詞都移除掉，他不再是九頭蛇的武器了，但他們是不是有其他東西取代讓他變回Bucky Barnes? Shuri沒有說過，而且很興奮的跟他說明所有進展，但也許是他自己漏了什麼。

也許他們沒跟他說。

他不會再這麼輕易讓別人玩弄的他的腦袋了。

 _我是資產_ ，他如此想著。至少他的思緒還是他自己的。

目前還是。


	2. Chapter 2

早餐時他靜靜的在那兒，雖然他一開口正確的Bucky Barnes式回應就會從他口中流出。文字傾瀉而出後他嚥下它們所產生的灼熱。

Steve在微笑，所以他想著這應該不是太可怕的事。如果他漸漸的變回Bucky Barnes的樣子，不是好事嗎? 他不能就這樣讓它發生嗎? 他看見Wilson的臉抽了一下還有黑寡婦面無表情，然後他想他沒有騙到任何人。那個女巫看著她的麥片微笑時仿生人坐在她身旁玩著填字遊戲。

Tony Stark沒有在早餐時間時出現，而他思考著這是不是代表了什麼。

他發現有個平板、圓形的機器人在房間的地板上繞著，往角落那兒還有著他之前故意弄倒的花瓶碎片的方向前進。他把它從地上猛的抓起，單手拿著小刀邊將它翻過面。他把機殼拔起時輪子還毫無用處的旋轉著。

裡面沒有武器，也沒有錄音器或是針孔錄影。裡面只有方向感應器跟已經將頭髮、灰塵和小垃圾給裝的半滿的垃圾收集袋。

他皺著眉將機殼裝了回去，確定機殼蓋好而且沒有任何撬開過的跡象，就把掃地機器人放回地面然後看著它轉了幾圈就往角落去接著將碎片吸乾淨。它輕撞上牆面，迴轉，接著往其他方向前進。

他看著機器人穿過他的房間，邊前進邊清理著地板，然後離開。

在基地裡的日子過得很緩慢。他跟隊伍一起用餐但他還沒準備好跟他們一起訓練。Steve也這麼同意，雖然他們如果同時出現在訓練室時Steve會從訓練室的另一頭直盯著他。他閱讀──從報紙換到網路專欄再到Vision留在桌上的書籍。

「這並不是非常有邏輯，但是書本的重量和紙張的觸感增加了閱讀時的感受，你不這麼認為嗎?」有一天Vision這麼問道。

他被抓個正著，一瞬間忘了Vision可以穿過牆面，他應該要注意四周所有狀況，而不是只有出口。

他點頭。

「電子版本當然是可以接受的，」Vision繼續說。「但我得承認我比較傾向實體書。當然歡迎你有自己的喜好，或是我也很樂意繼續給你推薦。你有喜好的體裁嗎?」

「科幻類，」他回答，比他認為的更有自信一些。「沒辦法像Stevie那麼會畫畫，所以他生病在床上畫畫時我就會看書。」

他嚥下口水。他還是很喜歡科幻小說，是真的沒錯。不過有時候，他喜歡愛情小說裡的快樂結局。他也喜歡看驚悚故事因為它們扭曲的讓他覺得他不孤單── 那裡有著人們害怕的怪物，不是只有他而已。如果他覺得特別有勇氣時，他會挑一本歷史書然後看他能不能在裡面找到他自己。看他的記憶有沒有跟寫下的內容相同。

但是，他沒有說出這些。Bucky Barnes喜歡科幻小說而對其他的沒興趣。

「我發現可以在小說內容裡或多或少發現作者的人生經歷十分的有趣。」

他緊閉著嘴，點頭。

Vision開始在基地各處放上更多科幻小說。

他什麼都沒說。

Sam Wilson試著想讓他開口。Wilson用各種書籍和運動和新聞跟過去還有現在的故事或是食物或地方當主題。Wilson試了又試，但是不管Steve有沒有在場，正確的答案都沒有從他嘴裡出現。唔，Bucky Barnes的答案有從他嘴裡出現。 _他_ 的答案永遠都卡在他的腦袋裡無法從嘴中流出。

Wilson用令人驚訝的耐心嘗試著，但他沒辦法跟上。他因為不知道該說什麼和說出非本意的話語而感到挫折，他緊蹦著下顎，閉上嘴。 

下一個嘗試的人是黑寡婦，她靜靜的教他如何幫她的植物澆水。他們一起工作著，即使稍微尷尬的但陪伴著對方。這舒緩了他的挫折感但沒有完全消失。

他一直想著羅馬尼亞。他在逃跑途中，不停地注意身後的狀況，但是那裡有著他很久沒體會過的和平感。他還是有那些觸發詞，但他已經成功比那些知道他是誰的人領先好幾步。他可以跟市場裡的小販聊天和買他想要的。他可以說他在意的，或是想要說的話。

有著觸發詞，他沒辦法信任自己的神智。現在，那些都不見了，他又可以相信自己了。

但他沒辦法相信他的聲音。

 _我是資產_ ，他想著。只要還能想著那個詞彙，那Bucky Barnes就沒有完全奪過控制權。他無法說出那些字，但他可以想。他可以把那些埋在心底。

他寫下來。

_我是資產。_

Tony Stark和其他的復仇者們幾乎沒有互動。他不會出現在團隊聚餐上，他不跟團隊一起訓練。是James Rhodes，穿著腿部支撐器重新回到隊伍上。根據說話的對象不同，Stark要不是在記恨，當個混蛋，就是因為處理政治事宜太過繁忙而不再著裝了。

那個男人一臉看起來十分疲憊讓他覺得最後一個覺得是主因。

但是，Stark卻還是挪出了時間要幫他檢查他的手臂。他非常的感激卻也很愧疚。

Shuri送了他一個新手臂，黑色和金色線條十分適合的取代了九頭蛇的銀紅色。手臂運作得很順暢、反應時間良好，感應接觸也改善很多，但他發現有個小瑕疵。有時候他的手指會不受控制的彎曲，他已經弄凹了吧檯、弄壞了馬克杯還讓自己的皮膚瘀青。

如果他是握著武器的話，就會變成一個更有爆炸性的錯誤了。

Shuri沒辦法教他怎麼修理自己。他需要比自己穩定的雙手，而Shuri沒有猶豫的就聯絡Stark了。

Stark同意然後訂好了時間。

他走進工作間。

他沒有被要求做太多對話。Stark會講、問著問題但又自己回答它們。Stark重複Shuri提供過的資訊，再加上一點觀察但沒有太多。他用點頭或搖頭作為回答，然後Stark就開始工作了。

他看著，想著Stark會不會趁他無法反擊時佔他便宜，是不是從最一開始就是個陷阱。一個漫長等待的陷阱。

他已經不在乎這是不是了，他只希望那陷阱能給他個痛快。

Stark跟Shuri視訊讓她檢查他的成果。

「對殖民者來說做得還不錯嘛。」

Stark大笑。

「邀請我去瓦甘達再教我怎麼做吧。」Stark回應。 

公主跟他揶揄了幾句之後結束通話，Stark將椅子推開起身，手揉了幾下後背。

「你還好嗎? 感覺還行嗎?」Stark邊扭著身子問道。「沒有抽動或是延遲反應?我知道公主說看起來沒事了，不過，你知道，身體是你的嘛。」

Stark的聲音保持著禮貌、友善。他給出像是願意為了解決這個問題而挪出世界上所有時間的印象，雖然這不可能是真的。他已經為殺了他父母的兇手給予很多幫助了。 

他想說嗯，一切都很好。

他想說謝謝你。

他想說對不起。

他沒有說出那些話。

「你怎麼有辦法跟自己相處?」他開口問。

Stark僵住身體，睜大雙眼。

他自己也很驚訝，但是下一句話緊接著從嘴裡迸出。「明明製造了那麼多炸彈、槍械武器、戰爭，你怎麼還敢稱呼自己是英雄?你批判我們所有人，但比起你我們根本不算什麼。你怎麼有辦法看著你自己全身沾滿的只有鮮血?」

他無法閉上嘴巴，無法控制自己。他用手，鐵手臂的那隻， 蓋住自己的嘴阻止文字繼續從嘴裡洩出時邊衝出門。

他能從背後感覺到Stark視線的重量。

他恨Bucky Barnes。他願意為了讓Bucky閉嘴打斷自己的下巴但他知道自己痊癒的太快。他專注在讓自己緊閉著嘴。他吃飯時幾乎沒有把嘴張開。

他沒有說任何話。

Wilson嘗試著。Natasha皺眉。Steve洩氣，心碎，因為他拒絕讓Bucky說出 _該講_ 的話

取而代之的是，他用寫的。

 _我是資產_ ，然後他又能夠呼吸。 _我是資產_ ，然後他的思緒還是他自己的。 _我是資產_ ，然後他不是Bucky Barnes。

他寫下所有他無法說出口的話。他寫下他有多討厭有時他不小心混進話裡的笨布魯克林腔。他寫下他有多想念可以從嘴裡說出俄羅斯語的時候。他寫下他有多討厭只有Bucky可以讓Steve微笑。他寫下有關他沒辦法和Vision討論他看完的書或是跟Sam聊棒球比賽就因為Bucky Barnes在那裡，代替他說話。他寫下他有多想要掐住Bucky直到Bucky真的死了他才能進續前進。

那些夢變得更加劇烈。浸染在血紅色中，他在還是Bucky時期的記憶中和人生重要的時刻裡重新度過。Bucky跟他母親在一起，和他妹妹在一起，Bucky在碼頭工作或是翻找食物或是在拳擊場裡打拳。不過，大多數的夜晚，Bucky都和Steve一起。在小巷裡的打架還有雙重約會或是垃圾場尋寶還有一起過夜跟營火和在營火旁徹夜聊天。

到了早晨時，他將回憶通通寫下來。他把他們全部從腦海裡倒出到紙上，記錄下他能記得的所有細節。味道、臉部表情和對話，全部寫到紙張上。

然後他把紙張燒掉。他用打火機把Bucky的回憶點燃，紙張變成火球時用鐵手臂拿著，讓自己感受著熱度。他有手掌捧著灰燼接著將殘燼丟出窗外。

他留著自己的筆記。他留著自己的想法，自己的記憶。

他抹除掉Bucky的然後將它們扔到風中。


	3. Chapter 3

他覺得他只有跟女巫和Vision一起在廚房的時候比較安全，因為他們不太會找他說話，但接著Steve走了進來。Steve向他打招呼，不過他沒有回應而是閉緊了嘴。他不會讓Bucky Barnes贏的。 

他咬緊直到下顎都在發疼。嘴裡積累著熱度，累積著直到他又不受控制的張開嘴。

Bucky Barnes的道歉從他唇間漏出。

「嘿，抱歉，就只是覺得狀況不好。」他說。

「噢，對不起，Buck。你最近都挺安靜的，有什麼我們能做的嗎?」Steve問。

「不用，就只是精神不好罷了，等等就會好的。」

但現在他開始回應了，Steve就不會停下而 _Bucky_ 現在更不會停了。Steve看起來很開心而且隨著Bucky說阿說阿說的更顯得明亮許多，他靠向吧檯讓Bucky繼續說話。現在他根本無法讓文字停下來，即使他的舌頭隨著文字繼續從他嘴裡洩出越來越灼燒。

女巫在桌邊對著兩人微笑，眼睛停在Steve身上。Vision困惑的來回看著他們。兩人都沒有打斷他們的對話，而Steve就持續和Bucky Barnes聊著天談笑和回憶往日。

Bucky對著以前30年代一隻小狗的故事大笑著，而他想掐死自己。

那些夢境對Bucky而言根本不夠。Bucky在為了Steve跟他戰鬥。

但他是資產然後他拒絕輕易讓步。

他把自己關在房裡。他把掃地機器人跟他鎖在一起因為他發現輕微的機器運作聲讓他感覺舒服很多。

他依然有持續著檢查裡頭，但還是沒有發現任何錄音裝置或是武器。他幫忙清空了回收桶作為他打擾機器人的代價之後才讓它繼續做它的工作。

他抓起他的筆記本和筆，接著丟掉筆記本改拿了張白紙。

 _我是資產_ ，他寫下，就只是想確定他還是他自己。 _我是資產_ 。

他把那部分撕下來，接著又開始寫。

_我很抱歉。_

_我很抱歉。_ ~~_我沒辦法再說出我想的話或是我真的想表達的意思了。_ ~~

_我很抱歉，我真的不是有意對你說出那些話的。我不知道那些話從哪來的，但我沒有那個意思。對不起。_

_我是想說謝謝你的。_

他沒有在紙條上署名。他不確定他該簽什麼名字。不是Bucky，然後資產可能會觸發警報。他把紙張折成兩半之後把它留在Stark工作室的門口。

他不會讓步的。他會贏，他會打敗Bucky Barnes，而且他會盡他所能的去做。

夢境增加了。紅霧仍然出現在他的思緒裡，他遇到Steve的時候，Bucky Barnes的標準答案就會立刻從他嘴裡出現，幾乎要像是他自己的話了。Bucky試著在吞噬他。

他快輸掉這場戰鬥。

他持續寫著。

_我很抱歉，我很抱歉我在這裡。我很抱歉我殺了你的父母。我很抱歉我不記得他們。我很抱歉那天我對你說謊了。我希望我記得他們。我希望我能記得所有事，但我甚至連我記得的事情是不是真的都不確定。_

_我很抱歉Steve對你說謊。我沒有叫他這麼做。我不知道他知道那件事。_

_我很抱歉我跟你在西伯利亞打架，我應該受到更多的傷害才對。_

_我很抱歉我們把你丟在那兒。_

_我很抱歉，對所有的一切。我很抱歉你得把我們帶回來。我很抱歉你得忍受我在這裡。我很抱歉我沒有辦法親口對你說出這些。我不認為我能把它說好。我認為說出來的話會被扭曲和錯誤，像是這些日子所有事一樣，而我真的很抱歉。_

他把最新留給Stark的紙條放在工作室門口時門刷的一聲滑開來。

「已經夠了，Barnes。」Stark嘆氣。

那名字讓他有些不適，但比叫作Bucky好上很多。他踏進工作室，因為似乎被希望這麼做。

Stark向後靠坐在他其中一張桌上，但他面對著入口。

「我──已經無所謂了，」Stark說，用手抓過他的頭髮。「天啊，一般人怎麼接受道歉的阿? 我沒有遇過所以我完全不知道怎麼處理。呃，我接受它們，全部。我們、呃，我們沒事啦。」

所以Stark有收到那些字條。他有看過它們。清潔機器人沒有在Stark看到之前就來吸掉，或是他沒有一看到就燒掉。

那──那很好。

他點頭，鬆了一口氣。

「好嗎?我是說，這爛透了，當然，但我看過你的資料，」Stark繼續說。「我看到他們是怎麼對你的。我不──我知道這──是九頭蛇做的，基本上。然後你已經不是一份子了。」

他搖頭。觸發詞已經都移除了，他不再是九頭蛇的資產。

但是他也不是Bucky Barnes。

Stark哼笑一聲後開始把玩著他面前的發光圖表。「呃，好吧，嗯，就這樣? 你可以不用再留字條給我了?說你想說的話?」

他想要跟他說謝謝你。

「你怎麼有辦法跟自己相處?」是他最後脫口而出的，又一次。這些話像是尖銳的指控，而它們從他嘴裡迸出時燙傷他的嘴唇。

他用力地趁他把剩下的話說出之前用手再次蓋住嘴巴。

Stark的肩膀垮了下來，然後他疲憊地笑。「真的?」

他迅速的在他帶來的紙張上在寫下 _我很抱歉_ 後放在工作室的地上。

然後離開。

他已經習慣消失在別人眼前了，他沒有離開基地的範圍，還不願意違反他一開始簽署的規定，不過基地仍然是個很寬敞的地方。他花了好幾個小時躲開所有人，在樹林間徘徊或是在各個房間裡漫遊。

Bucky Barnes需要去死，但如果九頭蛇沒有殺掉那男人的話還有什麼可以呢? 他可以做什麼呢?

他回到房間之後，他注意到牆上的螢幕角落有個光點正在閃爍。他戳了下螢幕讓訊息顯示出來，而他看見有封來自Tony Stark的電子信件。

_好，所以，看起來電子信件是個可行的選項。絕對把寫在紙上好多，然後說實在，過了小學還做這種事完全不可愛。我猜啦，我不知道，我根本沒經歷過那種時期。_

_手臂還行嗎?_

Bucky Barnes至少還沒毀掉所有事。

他緩慢的在投影鍵盤上敲出回應。左手的反應情況沒有問題，就只是他的手指還疏於練習細微的動作。

 _我很抱歉，_ 他回應。

他沒有收到立即的回覆，接著他發現Stark送出第一封信的時間是超過兩個小時之前的事了。

那時候的他正在樹林裡，繞著圈子，四處繞著直到他很確定附近完全沒有人為止。

他仰起頭接著尖叫，讓自己的聲音肆意傳出，這是他的大吼不是Bucky的。不管聽起來是不是一模一樣，但他把這個噪音完全當作是自己的。

Stark過了一陣子之後才回覆，而他是從另一個Bucky回憶的夢境裡醒來後才看到的。他眨眨眼才從眼裡的紅霧中發現綠色光點在閃爍，接著他點開訊息。

_我懂，你很抱歉，沒關係了。身為一個講話不常過濾的人，我很能理解。雖然你的絕對是別的問題就是了，但管他的，你也不是第一個問我那問題的人了，沒什麼大不了的。_

他不知道要說什麼，唔、他想說的其實是太多了。他不確定他該不該告訴Stark所有事，而且跟Stark說的話他會相信嗎?雖然說，他真的很想知道那個問題的答案。

Stark怎麼有辦法跟自己相處? 

他看過那些報告、那些新聞。他看過無數有關Tony Stark從出生到麻省理工到鋼鐵人一直到現在的人生的相關討論。他知道Stark做過什麼事，Stark扛在肩上的重量。

到底是怎麼做到的?Stark到底怎麼有辦法扛著那些重擔還有辦法繼續前進?Stark是怎麼和他的過去與未來調解的?

 _他_ 可以這麼做嗎?

還有他有辦法在Bucky Barnes扯著他後腿的同時做到嗎?

 _手臂沒問題_ ，是他送出的唯一回覆。

五分鐘之後，他又送了一封訊息給Stark。

_謝謝你。_


	4. Chapter 4

每天早上他都會把Bucky的回憶燒掉，但是記下他自己的回憶、想法和感覺的筆記本內容則是持續增長。他討厭睡著，Bucky Barnes持續的在他的夢境裡折磨他，不過他也開始在筆記本裡寫下自己的夢。

夜晚他不會作夢，只有Bucky會。他的夢真要說的話都是白天時做的。

他的第一個夢很簡單。他夢到他選了自己想要看的書。

Vision依舊會在桌邊留下一系列的科幻小說，但他夢到的是羅曼史帶給他的溫暖，他夢到懸疑故事的謎題，或是歷史故事下的刻痕，他夢到數不清除了最新的科幻小說以外的書籍，雖然他是很喜歡Vision新推薦有關機器人降落在地球上然後留下謎題給人類解答的書。

他的夢開始延伸出去。他夢到一整個書櫃的書，接著是圖書館。他夢到他不用害怕九頭蛇的攻擊，在羅馬尼亞的公寓生活著。他夢到他走去農夫市集然後有辦法自己挑選最成熟的李子。

他繼續夢阿，夢阿，夢阿。

他夢著有關他能信任的自己的思緒和聲音。

他夢著一個Bucky Barnes不存在的世界。

他作著夢。

晚餐時Sam問了他一個問題，又一個不斷嘗試中的嘗試。他繼續緊閉著嘴，Bucky沒有回答。Sam沒有追問下去然後甚至分散了Steve的注意力讓Steve不會強迫他回答出Bucky Barnes的正確答案。

這給了他一個點子。

晚餐後他寄信給Sam回答那個問題。

_有，我之前吃過壽司。_

這是一個試著想要變成小對話、很簡單的問題，Sam的企圖從開始一場對談縮小到Sam只拋出小話題而已，但即使是這個，Bucky的答案也跟他不一樣。他有吃過壽司，Barnes沒有。

他接著用另一句話接續上一封，手指快速的打著。

_那叫做沒耐心的釣魚。_

跟九頭蛇一起時，有時候魚是唯一的食物來源，可是他們沒有時間或材料去生火。他得生吃，齒間發出嚼著魚骨的聲響，他在波士頓的時候也曾從一間餐廳偷走了條壽司捲，他被那香味和十足的色彩給吸引。他的管理者一直都沒發現，然後他挺喜歡的，除去他之後還想吃到更多這點之外。

晚餐時，他吃了他的那一份，他很喜歡。他不知道Bucky會怎麼回答那個問題，但他挺喜歡的。

Sam過了一個多小時之後才回應。

_老兄，我不太確定你那是什麼意思，但我很確定我不想知道。_

他感受到一些東西；驕傲，他避開了Bucky的聲音而且表達出自己的。緊張，因為他做了會被看到的事情，而那是會讓他被懲罰的。疑惑，因為他不太確定他該不該回覆，然後他回覆的話，他該說什麼?

他慢慢的敲著鍵盤。

_跑到北邊距離160英里的地方然後不能用木頭生火把魚煮熟而且還冷斃了。那是你唯一的食物，你當然會沒耐心。_

他把訊息傳送給Sam。

Sam回覆。

_不，謝了。我有付錢就會送過來的壽司就已經夠滿足了。_

他點頭，對於這場交流很滿意。 

_我是資產。我是資產。我不是Bucky Barnes。我是資產。_

只是，他不是資產。他不是九頭蛇的資產，不再是了也永遠不會再是。他不是復仇者的資產，還不是。他沒有受訓練，不戰鬥，他不幫他們殺人──還沒。他還是資產嗎?

如果他不是資產也不是Bucky Barnes，那他是誰?

他不知道那個問題的答案。他不知道要怎麼找出那答案。Bucky Barnes仍舊入侵著他的夢境，鮮紅色包裹著的回憶讓他醒來時視野也被猩紅壟罩。他仍然得依靠著寫下 _我是資產_ 來讓自己知道他對自己的意志還有掌控權。

如果他拒絕成為Bucky Barnes又失去資產的身分，那他還剩下什麼?

他的掃地機器人壞了，他不害怕受到懲罰因為那個時候機器人不在他的房裡。他的掃地機器人──每次都是同一台，那台他用小刀在底盤做了記號的──困在階梯的上方。他把機器人推回安全的地方時，機器人沒有再移動。

他將之撿起，打開，檢查。垃圾集中袋還沒有滿。輪子被推動的時候仍然會旋轉。他不太確定是哪裡出錯。

他把機器人放回地面之後就離開，會有人發現然後拿去修的。

或是有人發現之後把它拿去丟。那個有瑕疵的工具，它不再有用處了，無法再執行目的，沒有用處、沒有目的，留著它的意義在哪裡? 

他回到掃地機器人的位置。將它撿起，他可以把這壞掉的機械丟進垃圾桶中，這是最有效率和邏輯的動作。

他踏出一步，又一步，往垃圾集中處的方向走。 

他轉過身朝著工作間前進。

「有什麼事啊，終結者?」

他用兩手遞出掃地機器人。他沒有把它抱緊在身前，因為那是個不明智的回應。

這是Stark的機械，Stark對它怎麼做都是Stark的自由，把它丟掉都有可能。

他也許還是會去把它從垃圾桶中撿起，就只是為了擁有。他注意到Steve也有留一些沒有意義的小東西在他房間裡的櫃子上，所以他也可以這麼做的吧。 

他將機器人遞給Stark。

Stark抬起眉但是接了過去，將它翻過面看了一下之後聳肩，放到桌上。

「呃，謝了?我會接手，該慶幸沒人被這個絆倒或什麼的，所以，呃嗯。」

Stark點頭後回去繼續搗股著他眼前的電線。

他的雙腳動了兩下，他不太敢離開。如果Stark是在等他走了以後才把機器人丟掉的話?如果他不知道機器人被丟棄的確切位置要把它從垃圾堆中撿回來會變得更加困難。

如果Stark是把零件拿去回收利用的話呢? 這樣是更好還是更糟?

Stark抬起頭對著他眨眨眼，隨後揮揮手接著一個投影鍵盤就出現在他的面前。

他停頓了一下想著該怎麼問出他的問題。

_機器人有辦法恢復原始功能嗎?_

Stark把手放到機器人上。

「呃，可以。他會沒事的，應該很快就能修好，沒什麼大問題。我只是要先完成──欸，算了。過來吧，我會把它修好然後你就可以把它放回原本的路線上了，聽起來如何?」

他點頭，不過Stark已經沒有在看他了。Stark把機器人拆開來接著將零件四散在桌上，邊對著自己喃喃自語。

他在邊上看著假裝自己知道對方在做什麼。

「啊，我知道了。」Stark輕聲地說邊小心的拆解其中一塊面板。「電線鬆脫，把電池的電都放掉了。」Stark說，抬頭瞥了他一眼後將視線轉回機器人上。

Stark沒有忘記他在這兒。

「過來啊。」Stark招手，嘴裡咬著螺絲起子含糊的說，手裡拿著鑷子比劃著。「讓我秀給你看，這樣你遇到其他隻就知道怎麼做了，行嗎?簡單就能修好，不過是很討厭的地方。我得先知道要怎麼把設計改掉才可以讓它的邊不會像這樣把電線給拉鬆──」

他靠得更近些然後看著Stark的雙手。

Stark展示給他看，迅速但是簡潔的該如何將電線拉緊和檢查其他有可能出問題的地方。Stark把電池換掉但是告訴他充電站的地點，因為那樣比較簡單。機器人重新被組裝起來，信號燈亮起跟新的一樣，過程不到十分鐘。

「好了，他又可以重新回到職場上啦。」Stark驕傲地說邊把機器人還給他。

他接下機器人。

「手臂還好嗎?沒有什麼問題吧?」

他打出他的回應，單手敲著鍵盤另一隻緊抱著機器人。他抓得很緊，死死抱著，他的心跳跳得太快了，不合邏輯但是無法忽視。

_手臂在允許範圍中運作良好。_

_謝謝你。_

「嗯，不客氣，很高興能幫上忙。我的薪水跟我的工作量根本不合，所以如果我想花時間在一個被人疼愛的掃地機器人身上的話，我就會這麼做而且Ross可以閉上他的嘴，對吧?」

他點頭，感覺到自己的嘴角翹起。

「改天見啦。」Stark擺擺手。

改天見。他被歡迎再回來。他點頭接著離開，他低頭看著手裡的清理機器人，現在已經完好如初，他微笑。

他一把機器人放回地面後它就立刻開始清理地面。他走遍一次他能允許出入的範圍，仔細的檢查一次，不過沒有發現其他任何被困住的清理機器人。

他倒是有遇到那個女巫，在窗邊閱讀一本書。每次他們在同一個空間時她都會用尖銳的視線緊盯著他看，而他一點都不喜歡那樣。他沒有把他的刀掏出來，但是指尖難以自制的抖著。

她微笑，一臉愉悅。

像是知道他在想什麼一般。

他停頓住，但她已經將視線移回書本。她溫和的翻過下一頁，沒有再給他任何注意力。

他繼續移動。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你怎麼有辦法跟自己相處?」
> 
> 他迅速用手蓋住自己的嘴，但太遲了。為什麼這全是Bucky能對Tony說的話?
> 
> 到底為什麼Bucky要說這些?

Sam不喜歡時時刻刻都去查看他的電子信箱，所以他過來向他介紹一種叫做手機的美好發明。Sam還想給他好幾堂如何使用手機的課程，不過Stark科技很好上手而且跟之前他偷來的型號沒有差太多。

有時他會有些搞不懂不同的型號──九頭蛇的升級一直都是類似的而且通常不會有過大的變化，即使是他待在冷凍艙的時間也是──但他不是完全不懂科技。

尤其是他已經在這個世界存活過好幾年了。

當然，他沒有告訴Sam這個。他只是乖乖地在Sam觀看時下載了幾個有用的app，哼了一聲，然後把Natasha加進Sanpchat裡。

「好喔，隨你喜歡的做吧，我是比起信件比較喜歡簡訊啦，跟你說一下。」

他閉著嘴，沒有開口。他不在乎Bucky Barnes想要說什麼。相反的他迅速的送出一封簡訊。

Sam讀完後笑出聲。

「呃阿，我已經在後悔教你了。」他不帶任何諷刺地說。

他跟Sam互相傳簡訊，跟Natasha玩Snapchat，跟Tony往來電子信件──不是Stark。現在是Tony，幫他修好機器人而且不在意他跑下去看Tony修理其他東西。有次是他的手臂，有個小零件在很不方便搆到的地方需要重新潤滑。另一次是果汁機、微波爐。

不會是鋼鐵裝甲，不會是掛在後頭的鋼鐵人武器，但他沒有感到冒犯。他不需要知道鋼鐵人背後的祕密或是可能的弱點。保險起見，他也不想知道。

以免他的思緒變得又不是他自己能控制的時候。

至少現在，Tony Stark知道他手臂的秘密。把手臂轟掉應該還是有用，但如果有阻止他的必要的話，Tony就有更多時間想出其他辦法讓他停下了。

比起焦慮，這個認知讓他更為放鬆。 

他不喜歡知道自己有能力傷害到Steve，因為Steve局對會讓他這麼做。Steve不會還擊，至少還擊得不夠。Steve可以阻止他。但有那麼一點機率是Steve _ 不會 _ 這麼做。Sam無法阻止他。Natasha成功的機率不夠高，跟他的強化比起來不夠。

Tony會阻止他，Tony有足夠的能力，而Tony有必要的話也會這麼做。

Tony，那個他仍舊舞法擺脫那些詛咒般話語和他對話的人。

_ 你怎麼有辦法跟自己相處? _

但是Tony把音樂放得很大聲。Tony沒有等著去聽句子，去聽到一個實際的口語回應。他會閱讀任何透過電子信件或簡訊寫下來的回應或是問題，有時他也會寫下回應或是用說的，但是Tony沒有打算從Bucky Barnes的嘴裡找出回應。

他做了幾個深呼吸，放鬆肩膀，接著走進工作間。

他開始花上更多時間待在那裡，跟Tony一起。

他帶書去讀，觀看網路上的生存影片或是做菜教學，自己戴耳機所以他跟Tony可以各自聽想聽的音樂。有時候他會看貓咪影片，然後Tony來到沙發跟他一起坐時給他看最可愛的。有的時候他也會有自己的工程計畫，像是維護掃地機器人或是修理烤土司機。那些事大概花不到Tony30秒鐘，他如此發現，不過Tony不會搶過去做，他甚至走過來在他被困住時給他幾個有用的建議。

. 

Tony修理他的手臂時也開始會給他更詳細的解釋。

他在浪費Tony的時間，Tony有那麼多事情要做，不論是復仇者或是協議還有Stark企業，但是Tony _ 讓 _ 他浪費Tony的時間。有時候那個認知會讓他頭昏，因為這是他經歷過所有事之後可以待的地方。

_ 他 _ 被允許待在這兒，不是Bucky。

是他。

他對Tony而言不是資產，但是──但是Tony還是微笑著向他打招呼。

「先生，您有訪客。」FRIDAY降低音樂音量時說道。

Steve在門邊，內斂的微笑掛在臉上。

Tony默默地嘆了一口氣。

「讓他進來。」

「嘿，我只是在找Bucky的，」Steve小心翼翼地對Tony點頭然後說。他走到沙發邊接著雙手抱胸，然後又鬆開之後把手插腰，最後垮下肩膀後把手插進口袋。「我在想你要不要一起去市區，想說約大家一塊兒出門──當然會先經過同意，」他說邊快速的瞥Tony一眼。「只是去買東西，四處走走，出去透透氣。」

他聽見Tony哼聲，代表Steve也聽到了。

「你知道，因為我們基本上算是被關著的。」

「關著，是喔。這幾百公頃的土地不夠容納我們兩個人是嘛，哼?」Tony抬起眉問道，指尖在桌面上來回敲著。

「這是個很好的基地，Tony。是原則和根本的問題。」Steve回應，但他沒有轉過身面對Tony。

「嗯啊，你和你的 _ 原則 _ 。」

「嗯，我想去。」他說，因為Bucky再也沒辦法在Steve身邊保持安靜了。他感受到Tony看向他的沉重視線，但他繼續看著Steve。「看看那些老地方，感受一下新城市。就跟我說一下什麼時候我就會過去的。」

「好極了，」Steve說，給了他一個大大的微笑。「我是希望今天下午可以去，就看委員會甚麼時候能給我回覆。」

他點頭。

Steve轉身離開，但又停下。

「我猜你太忙不會來了。」

「你猜得 _ 對極了 _ 。」Tony邊用手轉著眼前的螺絲起子邊說，直瞪著Steve看。

「我們會想你。」

「我之前聽過了。」

Steve緊繃著下顎接著大步離開工作間。

他想著他是不是該跟上。

Tony沒有看向他，只是示意FRIDAY把音樂的音量調大。

城市還不錯。擁擠和骯髒，但他已經知道那些了。跟著他們的探員們──好似他們有辦法阻止他們任何一個人打破協議一樣──在他搜尋任何可能威脅時一直在他腦後嗡嗡響，但整體來說這趟挺安靜的。

至少從不用戰鬥的角度上來說很安靜。

他也試著保持安靜，但Steve還不滿足。Steve想要他最好的朋友回來。

Steve想要 _ Bucky _ 回來。

他無法閉上嘴。Bucky的布魯克林腔調從嘴裡溢出，他的手揮舞著Bucky慣用的手勢，他移動的方式像是Bucky會動的模式；他甚至抱了Steve，肌肉緊繃尖叫著，因為那是Bucky在他們站在康尼島的入口和回憶時才會做的事。

Sam沒有說話，但他的額頭疑惑的皺起。Natasha看著，目光沒有任何感情。 

女巫微笑，愉悅地展開大大的笑容。

他們又被停下要求簽名──特別是Steve和Sam──而他很感激那一點的休息時間。他抵抗著Bucky Barnes緊閉著嘴，下顎受罰般的疼痛。他無聲地滑進影子裡，脫離探員們的視線。

他想要一個人獨處的時間，在人群擁擠之中倒是很容易做到。

對於其他人來說不需要他當Bucky Barnes。在這城市，沒有人會看他第二眼，沒有人會跟她說話。甚至沒有人會瞥向他的方向，而他的肩膀開始解脫般的放鬆。

他的目光被櫥窗的鮮明顏色抓住，所以他好奇地鑽了進去。

出來時他的手上抱著他購買的物品。這是很簡單的過程，而且他完全不需要Bucky說話，這是最棒的部分。他不需要Bucky對這個的感想。

「別再這麼做了，」Natasha在他重新加入隊伍時低聲說。「你會害我們被捲進現在不需要的麻煩裡的。」

他沒有說話。女巫懷疑地盯著他，但他忽視她。他不感到抱歉。

Sam和Steve還在簽名和拍合照。幾個比較勇敢的孩子在Vision面前排著隊伍，但沒有人敢過來他們這兒。

「袋子裡是什麼阿?」Steve在他們終於繼續前進時問。

他吞下口水試著搖頭。

「跟你無關的東西。」他說。

他和Bucky終於對一樣東西的意見一致了，但他拒絕感到感恩。

「喔喔喔，Barnes有秘密了。」Sam說。

「喔，別這樣，Buck。」

「好啦，」他說，Bucky放棄了，就這麼簡單得放棄，然後他現在更恨他了。「但如果你要看，今天剩下的時間你都得拿著。」

Steve哼聲。「拿過來啦。」

他把東西交過去。 _ Bucky _ 把東西交過去。

Steve打開袋子，接著從袋裡拿出一隻巨大的貓咪布偶時他的好奇心轉為皺眉。那隻純黑色的貓咪有著湛藍的玻璃珠雙眼，固定成一個坐姿而背後有一條隨意搖晃的黑色長尾。

「可是你不喜歡貓啊?」Steve這麼問。

「嗯啊，」Bucky微笑著說。「那倒是真的。」

不，他對自己想著，那不是真的，至少不是了。Bucky討厭死貓了，每次都躲在碼頭下對著無辜的腳踝出手，但他不是。一隻白色的貓咪曾經長駐在他羅馬尼亞的住處陽台上曬太陽，而他喜歡那個安靜的小夥伴。

他有想過買白色的貓咪布偶，但轉念一想黑色的比較不會凸顯到油漬。

Steve聳肩然後將貓咪放回袋裡。

「呃，謝謝你?」Tony說，睜大眼眨阿眨的看著被放在他工作間桌上的黑色大貓咪。

他幾乎要回頭三次之後才終於踏進工作間。他的舉動不符合邏輯和可笑。Tony不需要他的笨禮物，可是，他還是去了，他把袋子打開，然後把貓咪放到Tony眼前。

現在，Tony伸出手接著用手揉了揉其中一邊的蓬鬆耳朵。

他感到愉快。

他對Tony點頭之後轉身準備離開工作間。

「呃嗯，出去玩得如何啊?我是指，有什麼刺激的事發生嗎? 在碼頭阻止搶案發生、在第七大道試吃新的冰淇淋口味、路邊餐車引起的食物中毒，那些之類的?」

說話說了一整天，Bucky應該要累了。回答Steve的問題甚至連肢體動作都學著Bcuky Barnes一整天之後，他累了。然後Sam、Natasha、Vision和那個女巫也都來跟他說話，而Bucky都回應了。但現在疲憊感讓他大意接著也開口回答了Tony的問題。

「你怎麼有辦法跟自己相處?」

他迅速用手蓋住自己的嘴，但太遲了。為什麼這全是Bucky能對Tony說的話?

到底為什麼Bucky要說這些?

Tony歪過頭。「哼嗯，你知道，我知道你懂的字比這些更多，Barnes。」

他試著不要因為那名字抽動。通常Tony都是叫綽號所以都不會是問題的。

「等下，我們來試試這個。過來這兒。」Tony招招手。

他站的靠近些。

「假裝是貓咪在問你那個問題。」Tony拉過貓咪，將它放到他眼前，接著把頭歪向一邊像是它很好奇一般。

他看著Tony、貓咪，接著又看回Tony。

「出去玩得如何?」Tony問，用著高八度的聲音邊搖著布偶貓。

他瞪。

「雪花?玩得如何?」

他雙手抱胸接著轉身離開。

「不，等等，」Tony說，回到他原本的嗓音。「這是很認真的實驗。FRIDAY，問他。」

「出去過得如何，中士?」FRIDAY嘆口氣問道。 

他的內心縮成一團。現在每個人都在問Bucky Barnes今天的事了。他不應該下來工作間的。

「還不錯，」他說，肩膀垮下。「看看有哪裡變了，哪裡沒有。布魯克林變的很不一樣。」

Tony站了過來。「現在把那些說給我聽。」

他用力搖頭，不想要那些話再跑出來一次。

「沒關係的，」Tony柔聲說，進入他的個人空間。「我能承受的。」

他張開嘴，就像要求的。他讓Bucky吐出話。

「你怎麼有辦法跟自己相處?明明製造了那麼多炸彈、槍械武器、戰爭，你怎麼還敢稱呼自己是英雄?你批判我們所有人，但──」

Tony將一隻手蓋上他的唇，制止了話語。

「好吧，那──嗯，那其中絕對有什麼蹊蹺。」

Tony把手拿開。

他轉過身。

「等──Bucky!」

他想對著那名字尖叫，那該死的名字，但他拒絕張開他的嘴巴。

他跑走。

_ 我是資產。 _

_ 我不是Bucky Barnes。  _

~~_ 我是資產。 _ ~~

_ 我不是Bucky Barnes。  _

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

他衝進森林裡，用他/Bucky的聲音放聲尖叫。

觸發詞有那麼一點讓他很想念的──就是他被控制時他不會記得做過的事。他不用看著自己用不希望的方式說話或是行動。他純粹什麼都不記得。

除了那些夢境，但他不確定那些是不是真的。

他一拳揍向面前的一棵樹，盛怒之下樹枝和木屑爆裂四散。他又揮出一拳，再一拳。他交換著義肢和右手，不停交換著使用，即使木屑開始卡進金屬面板裡還有讓指關節破皮流血。

Bucky Barnes快贏了，就連Tony都覺得他是Bucky。 _他_ 不存在了。Tony，Steve，每個人都只想要Bucky Barnes，他們沒有看到他，他們不想要他。

他停下，用力的喘著氣，停在他破壞出的道路的盡頭。樹木在他背後支離破碎的倒塌，樹枝斷裂，樹樁被拔起。他不是資產，他是破壞者。鳥兒的家，動物的棲身之所，多年的樹木成長，他毫無理由的就將其全數破壞殆盡，他依舊是個危險因子。

他毫無價值，又危險，他不該存在。

他會毀掉Bucky Barnes。他會毀掉所有事物。

他雙膝跪地。

他會毀了他自己。

「不好意思。」

他垂下頭。 

「我為我的打擾致歉，」仿生人繼續道。「如果你偏好隱私的話，我會離開。」

他試著開口，但沒有話出來。就連Bucky都沒有東西可以說。

「但是，假如你需要陪伴，我很樂意提供。有人告訴我我是個很好的傾聽者。」

他沒有抬起頭並且緊握住雙拳，聽見Vision慢慢靠近也知道仿生人是故意發出聲響的。

「或是，其他人也知道我時常唱獨角戲，多數人認為這是一項缺點，但我注意到你偏好不開口，也許這會是個很好的互補?」

他沒有說話。Bucky沒有說話。

「我觀察過許多人類，還是無法自稱了解他們，不過我試著效仿他們諸多的優點。你在另一方面，依舊是個令人費解的謎，我閱覽過你的資料祈望可以多了解一些，希望你不介意。」

他沒有說話。Bucky沒有說話。

「即使能夠控制及觸發你的詞彙已經被移除，你仍在掙扎著。我想是不是──說是如此，我也仍在理解我到底是誰之間掙扎著，我的意義為何，我生來就是如此，有一天從Stark先生、Banner博士和這顆寶石共同的努力下誕生出意識。」

他抬頭。Vision示意了額間的黃色寶石。

「我僅僅只是希望能夠說服你並不是獨自一個人。我可以說說我自身的經歷或是聆聽你的話語，如果你認為這樣能夠使你安心或是給予你啟發。」

他沒有說話。Bucky沒有說話。

「我會將對話作為最嚴守的秘密來對待，你不會傷害到我，而我也見證過人性十足的毀滅，這是無法與那樣有所比較的。」

他沒有說話。Bucky沒有說話。 

Vision沒有再繼續說。

寂靜在兩人之間蔓延，鳥兒不再鳴叫因為他毀了牠們的巢。

Vision離去。

他待在原地。Bucky待在原地，即使Bucky安靜不出聲。他沒有在嘴裡感受到Bucky Barnes的存在。

Vision說，人性十足的毀滅。他的破壞無法與之相比，他不是這個世界見過最可怕的怪物。這沒起到多少安慰，但還是有一點的。

他的手機在口袋裡震動，他把它拿出來。

Sam傳來的簡訊。 _嘿老兄，我得到出去吃壽司的許可了，就你跟我，如果你想的話。我可以往嘴裡塞滿壽司然後都不說話，因為我們是男子漢之類的。想去就跟我說一下。_

Natasha傳來的Snapchat，一張Narasha送給他的植物的照片，被放在公共空間讓她可以查看他照顧得如何卻不用侵犯進他的房間。 _需要澆水，還在緩刑階段。_

他還沒有通過能夠獨自照顧植物的階段。過些時候，如果他通過訓練，Natasha會送他可以放在他的房間的蕨類。

這些不是Bucky Barnes造就的連結。這些都是他自己建立起的對話、連結、 _人際關係_ 。Bucky Barnes沒有把一切都奪走。Bucky Barnes不是所有的一切。

一封來自Tony的信件。

_嘿，聽著，對不起，我是個混蛋，我很確定你已經知道這點了。對待別人很糟糕，對機器比較在行，這也是我為什麼成天一直問你手臂的關係。總之就是，我說了什麼或做了什麼之類的，然後我很抱歉。讓我知道我哪裡做錯了讓我不會再犯第二次。嗯，因為我有很糟糕的歷史紀錄，問問你的好兄弟Steve就知道了，他一定有很多故事可以說的。_

_但我會嘗試的，我是說，如果你願意讓我的話。如果你永遠都不想再見到我的話，那也沒關係。呃，不是沒關係但我可以承受的，我是個大男孩了。我可以想辦法說服Shuri多飛幾趟國際航班然後有個孩子，Peter，他是為我工作的，如果你想的話做些很酷的計畫時可以當你的搭檔。_

_任何你想要的。_

附件是一個貓咪影片；一隻帶著鯊魚帽子的三毛貓坐在掃地機器人上跟著在地板移動。

他站起身。

如果他是破壞者，那麼他就會把Bucky Barnes給摧毀掉。

他會留下。

他會贏。

他會的。

_我不是Bucky Barnes。_

_我不是資產。_

_我是──_

_我就是我。_

**_我就是我。_ **

  
  
  


他不是別人。

_別叫我Bucky_ ，他回信給Tony。

他存在這兒。

_四點碰面然後記得帶你的信用卡。你請客。_ 回覆給Sam的簡訊上寫著。

他就是他自己。

他把他的筆記本交給Vision。他的想法、夢境、記憶、他有多麼討厭Bucky Barnes、他是如何的無法向Tony Stark道歉、他有多喜歡紙本書在手上的重量，還有他將刀子收藏在身邊但是自西伯利亞之後他就沒有再碰過槍的事，還有他其實喜歡Sam Wilson但假裝他不喜歡，還有他不確定自己喜不喜歡照顧植物，但是喜歡Natasha仔細的教法。

一字又一字，一句又一句，他把代表他的物品交過去，代表 _他_ 的，不是Bucky Barnes。

是他的，是他的，是他的。

Vision滿懷敬意的接受下來。

「我很榮幸能保有你的祕密。」Vision說。

他確認後感激的點頭。

把筆記本留給Vision然後離開是件很痛苦的事。他想要跑回去把它拿回來，藏起來，但他沒有。他繼續走著，他把他的人生交到Vision手上，交給同樣知道從什麼都沒有的開始塑造自己是什麼感覺的人。

接下來，他走向那個知道從過去中脫胎換骨然後重生是什麼感覺的男人。

「雪花。」Tony小心翼翼，抱著希望的微笑，向他打招呼。

_不要叫我Bucky。_ 他不斷練習著那句話直到手不再顫抖。一次又一次又一次的直到那些文字間充滿自信，目的明顯。

「這是什麼?」Steve接過他遞給Steve的字條時問道。

他搖了搖紙張要Steve再讀一次。他緊閉著下顎，他不會讓Bucky贏的。

「Bu──」Steve吞下名字，抹了把臉。「那麼我該怎麼叫你?」他問，眉間疑慮的皺著。他看著，藍色的雙眼暗沉且擔憂。

他聳肩。

「我不明白。」Steve繼續追問。

他的嘴裡在燃燒，但他已經習慣疼痛了，他拒絕讓Bucky說話。

他離開，拋下在後頭喊著他的Steve，在Bucky可以掙脫他之前遠離。

_我不是Bucky Barnes。_

_我不是資產。_

**_我就是我_ ** _。_


End file.
